The increasing popularity of electric and hybrid/electric vehicles has created a need for charging stands in numerous locations. Since the range of some such vehicles may be only a couple hundred miles, vehicle purchasers see a need for charging stands at home and at the office. This is in addition to the need for public pay-to-use charging stands at places providing long-term parking such as airports, parking structures, shopping malls and even metered parking lots and structures.
Certainly there are a number of commercially available designs for electric and hybrid/electric vehicle charging stands. However these are mostly proprietary units that offer little in terms of deployment versatility. As with nearly all charging stands, the purchaser or contractor routes an underground power line to a desired location, where there is placed a completed stand in a concrete footing or other appropriate foundation.
While existing charging stands provide for basic requisite utility, they do not facilitate on-site construction over existing metal tubes, posts, stanchions, bollards, or the like. How do existing designs facilitation on-site customization in terms of aesthetic appearance, optional lighting, and so forth.